The field of the invention pertains to protective covers. The invention relates more particularly to a removable protective cover for watercraft, wherein a peripheral flange of the upper shell is supported by a rub rail of said watercraft. Furthermore, a hitching element is utilized to secure the protective cover to the watercraft.
The popularity of personal watercraft has increased in recent years for use in recreational activities, including pleasure boating and waterskiing. However, because of the open top construction of most personal watercraft, the watercraft is exposed to harsh environmental conditions which can damage the open top. Moreover, unauthorized entry into the watercraft is possible due to its open top construction. In an effort to address these concerns, various types of protective covers have been developed and utilized, both as a protective device and as a security measure. For instance, weather-resistant, flexible covers have been used mainly to provide protection from the elements. As can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,223, a protective covering system is shown having a strap which is connected to the body of a watercraft, and a universal clip being attached to the strap. However, one of the disadvantages to having a flexible watercraft covering is that they provide little security for boats and their contents. The fabric of flexible covers may be easily breached. Moreover, a flexible cover has a tendency to flutter during transportation of the watercraft, which can cause tears in the flexible cover.
In an effort to address the inadequacies of a flexible cover, various rigid, hard-case covers have been developed. For example, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,302, a rigid cover is shown hydraulically mounted on a mobile trailer unit at a front end and at its sides, without contacting the exterior of the boat. Hydraulically activated cylinders on the side of the mobile trailer function to raise and lower the cover by pivoting the cover about its front end. Additionally, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,946, another rigid hinged cover is shown, hingedly mounted to a mobile trailer. Similar to the cover in the '302 patent, the cover in the '946 patent also has a pair of jack assemblies along the sides of the cover and trailer to raise and lower the cover. In both the '302 and '946 patents, the protective covers are permanently secured to the trailer units, with mechanical actuation systems functioning to raise and lower the covers. While both of these cover systems may suitably effect its purpose, they require complex and costly actuation motors and structures. Moreover, because these covers need to be propped up about the bow of the boat when accessing the seated watercraft, the raised cover is vulnerable to gusts of wind which can cause substantial damage.
As can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,752, a personal motorcraft trailer is shown having a lower shell which is capable of floatation, and an upper shell which fits over the edge of the lower shell, thereby forming a sealed pod for storage. The upper shell of the personal motorcraft trailer is hinged along its tail end 28. Moreover, the upper shell is also supported by air filled cylinders 30, which operate in conjunction with the hinge 28 to pivot the upper shell to a raised position.
It will be desirable to provide a rigid protective cover for watercraft, which may be releasably secured to the watercraft without complex and costly mechanical actuation devices. Moreover, it is desirable to have a protective cover which secures to the watercraft without contacting the finished exterior surface of the watercraft.